Semiconductor devices based on silicon have been the standard for the past few decades. However, semiconductor devices based on alternative materials are receiving increasing attention for advantages over semiconductor devices based on silicon. For example, semiconductor devices based on group III-V semiconductor materials have been receiving increasing attention due to high electron mobility and direct bandgaps compared to semiconductor devices based on silicon.
While semiconductor devices based on alternative materials are receiving increasing attention, the technology is not as mature as that for semiconductor devices based on silicon. As such, applications of semiconductor devices based on alternative materials are more limited and costs are higher. Integrated chips comprising semiconductor devices based on both silicon and alternative materials may therefore be employed to ameliorate the above concerns.